Coffee Shop
by Xoxocav
Summary: "Pasangan yang sempurna itu layaknya secangir Irish Coffee. Dimana coffee yang hangat dipadukan dengan whipe cream yang dingin diatasnya. Ketika diminum, coffee hangat itu akan mengalir melewati lapisan-lapisan whip cream dan menimbulkan sensasi lumer yang menyenangkan."


Writer : Xoxocav

Title : Coffee Shop

Genre : Romance

Cast :

Irrene Kim

Sehun Oh

Myungsoo Kim

Xi Luhan

Yoo Ara

Length : Oneshot

Rated : T

Happy Reading ^^

Irrene menghela nafas panjang. Matanya berkeliaran menatap seluruh penjuru _coffee shop_ yang sedang dijaganya itu. Wajahnya lemas, lesu, seperti tak ada lagi semangat hidup. Perlahan dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memeluk lengannya sendiri. Memang cuaca seoul siang hari ini cukup dingin, ditambah lagi seragam pegawainya yang bisa terbilang minim itu. Hanya kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rok mini berwarna senada. Oh, jangan lupa celemek setengah lingkaran yang melilit pinggangnya dan sebuah topi hitam khas pegawai.

_Cafe_ bernuansa Eropa tengah itu tengah sepi pengunjung, bisa dilihat dari berpasang-pasang kursi kayu yang tak di tempati. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berkunjung ke _coffee shop_ pada siang hari yang terik? Dan juga, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Mungkin, sore hari nanti cafe ini akan kembali ramai.

"Apa pangeranmu belum datang?" Ara menepuk pundah Irrene pelan, gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak tau, Ra. Sudah seminggu dia tak datang kesini," desahan malas keluar dari bibir plum Irrene.

Ara menatap kasihan sekaligus geram kepada Irrene. Gadis itu seperti sudah kecanduan oleh seorang pria yang setiap harinya selalu mendatangi _cafe _ini dan duduk di sudut pojok kanan. Pria yang selalu menggunakan kemeja yang dipadu jeans juga sepatu _converse_ nya, "dan kau pasti belum makan siang, Ren. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat tubuh kurusmu itu? ditambah kulitmu semakin lama semakin memucat saja," omel gadis berambut ikal gelombang tersebut.

"Aku akan makan nanti, Ra. Kau tau usah khawatir," gadis manis itu berkilah sembari mencoba tersenyum –walaupun paksa— kepada Ara.

"Hh~ terserah kau saja, Ren. Yang jelas aku tak mau ikut mengantarmu jika kau pingsan kelaparan nanti,"

"Hey, bisakah kalian bekerja dengan benar? Kalau tidak aku akan memecatmu nona," Irrene dan Ara tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang tak asing di telinganya. Itu suara Luhan, boss nya yang tampan dan errr~ mesum, "kau mendengarku nona-nona?" ulangnya yang disambut anggukan dari Irrene dan Ara yang langsung kabur menuju meja pelanggan.

"I ..., iya boss, maafkan aku." Irrene membungkuk cepat kepada Luhan, sedikit banyaknya dia merasa tak enak dengan boss nya, pasalnya ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini dia ditegur oleh Luhan.

"Yasudah, kau sudah makan siang kan? Oh iya, nanti sepupuku Direktur Kim dan Direktur Oh akan berkunjung kesini, katanya sih ingin melihat mu bekerja," Luhan mengangkat bahu-nya acuh, wajahnya terlihat malas membahas tentang mereka.

"L ..., lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan boss?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Itu terserahmu ingin membuatkannya apa, setahuku mereka menyukai _Italian Coffee_,"

"Oh, b-baik boss," lagi, Irrene membungkuk kaku, melihat itu sebuah _smirk_ terpasang disisi rahang Luhan.

"Ya ya ya, oke ..., dan kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering membungkuk Ren, orang lain bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik rok mini mu itu, ya cukup aku saja yang sempat melihatnya," Luhan tersenyum mesum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Irrene, kemudian berlalu dengan tawa yang tak berhenti dari mulutnya.

Irrene ternganga lebar, wajahnya memerah padam mendengar _dirty talk_ dari Luhan. Buru-buru dia duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja kerja. Dia malu, bahkan sangat malu mendengar boss nya mengucapkan kata yang tak pantas seperti itu. Semantara dibalik pintu dapur, Ara sudah menjatuhkan serbet yang di bawanya ke lantai.

'Boss Mesum! Aku benci kau Luhan!' seperti yang ku katakan tadi, Luhan adalah boss yang tampan dan _pervert_.

Irrene keluar dari konter dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas _coffee_. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat keping kecokelatannya bersibobrok dengan bola kelam serupa obsidian milik pria berwajah es di hadapannya. Oh Sehun –pria yang ditunggunya sejak seminggu yang lalu— itu ternyata direktur _cafe_ ini, dan disebelahnya Kim Myungsoo –kakak angkatnya— yang sama sekali tak pernah Irrene temui. Dengan ragu, Irrene meletakkan gelas demi gelas itu di meja, dia tersenyum kaku yang dibalas tawa ringan dari Myungsoo dan Luhan. Kini dia tak berani lagi membungkuk, karena sedari tadi Luhan masih menyimpan seringaian geli di wajahnya.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, aku tidak akan memecatmu kok," ucap Myungsoo dengan tawa khas dari bibirnya. 'Uuh ..., sungguh menawan,' batin Irrene.

"Ya, kau jangan seperti ketakutan begitu, saat berhadapan dengan kami, kau seperti sedang berhadapan dengan kanibal," imbuh Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya –mengisyaratkan Irrene untuk duduk—

Gadis itu duduk dengan gelisah, bagaimana tidak gelisah jika sedari tadi ketiga pria tampan sedang memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lekat. Terlebih, pria es itu –Sehun— yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak dan tidak bersuara sama sekali. Sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Irrene meremang, dia sudah terbiasa melihat senyum kecil dan hangat Sehun saat memasuki_ cafe_ ini, tapi kenapa sekarang dia seolah tidak menyukai ini semua dan mengeluarkan aura es yang sungguh dingin.

Perlahan namun pasti, Myungsoo mengangkat gelasnya, menghirup sedikit aroma _espresso_ yang kuat kemudian menyeruput sedikit cairan hitam dengan _whip cream_ di atasnya. Alisnya menyerngit, merasakan sensasi aneh namun familliar yang menusuk lidahnya.

"Apa kau mencampurnya dengan alkohol? Aku seperti merasakan _grappa_ di dalamnya." Myungsoo menatap Irrene lekat.

"Ya, itu _Itallian Coffe_, _Caffe Corretto alla Grappa_. Coffee ini aku buat dengan mencampurkan _espresso_ dengan _shot grappa_. Namun jika ingin, grappa bisa diganti dengan _sambuca_ atau _brendy_, mungkin akan lebih nikmat." Irrene menjelaskan kepada Myungsoo apa yang terdapat di dalam _coffee_ itu, dan Myungsoo maupun Luhan terkesima, mereka tak menyangka jika alkohol sangat cocok dipadukan dengan _coffee_ dan rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada meminum alkoholnya secara langsung.

"Dan yang diminum oleh Direktur Oh itu,..."

"Panggil Sehun saja," Sehun memotong perkataan Irrene dengan cepat.

"Ba..baiklah ..., yang diminumnya itu _Granita Di Caffe Con Panna_ atau _Granita_. Itu adalah _espresso_ beku yang kemudian dipecah sampai membentuk butiran kristal kecil, lalu rasa dari _cafein_ es tersebut akan sedikit melemah dengan sedikit gula dan _whip cream_, coffee ini memiliki rasa yang cerah dan bukan kah sangat nikmat jika diminum di siang hari yang terik begini?" Irrene tersenyum melihat ekspresi kagum dari ketiga atasannya. Myungsoo bahkan bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar penjelasan dari Irrene. Myungsoo memang bukan penggila coffee seperti kakaknya –Sunggyu—, namun setelah ini mungkin dia akan mulai mempelajari apapun yang berhubungan dengan _coffee_, mungkin dia bisa belajar dari gadis ini?

"Kau sungguh hebat, nona. Lalu, yang diminum Luhan itu apa? Sepertinya pekat sekali," Myungsoo bertanya lagi, namun sebelum Irrene sempat menjawabnya, pria dingin di depannya telah terlebih dulu menjawab apa yang Myungsoo tanyakan.

"Kalau tak salah, yang diminum Luhan gege adalah _Dopio_, bukan begitu?" dan Irrene hanya bisa mengangguk kaku mendengar suara lembut Sehun. "kalau tak salah lagi, _coffee_ itu kandungan _espresso_-nya dua kali lipat dari _espresso_ biasa," untuk kedua kalinya gadis manis itu mengangguk, membenarkan setiap ucapan Sehun.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka Hun, ternyata kau lebih mengetahui seluk beluk _coffee_ daripada kami, kukira kau hanya menyukai satu _cup bubble tea_ saja," Luhan dan Myungsoo tergelak, terbayang dibenak mereka bagaimana saat Sehun dengan _addict_ nya sedang meminum bubble tea hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kau hanya mengetahui aku yang _addict_ dengan _bubble tea_ saja, hyung. Kau mana tahu jika aku sering ke _cafe_ ini," Sehun bersungut-sungut seperti anak kecil yang meminta _bubble tea_, dan bagi Irrene, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuknya. "jika kau tak percaya aku sering kemari, kau tanyakan saja pada nona ini, dia yang selalu melayani pesananku, bukan begitu nona?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Irrene dan tersenyum genit. Jelas saja wajah Irrene yang putih pucat itu seketika menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau jangan modus seperti itu, Hun. Kau tak lihat wajahnya sudah terbakar begitu?"

"Siapa yang modus, hyung. Kau tak tahu saja, jika nona ini selalu memperhatikan aku yang sedang menegak satu _cup choco bubble tea _di meja pojok kanan. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku."

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Jantung Irrene serasa berhenti berdetak, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Oh tidak~ pria ini sungguh frontal dan terlalu sadar jika ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya. Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya dengan keras di hadapan Myungsoo dan Luhan? Besar sekali mulutnya. Irrene yang terlanjur malu pun berdiri dan membungkuk izin untuk kembali ke dapur, namun sayang, pergerakannya kalah cepat oleh tangan Luhan yang mencekal lengannya.

"Jadi, yang membuat kinerja mu menurun seminggu ini karena kau tak melihat Sehun, benar?"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa menyukai seorang _bubble tea addict_ sepertinya? Bisa-bisa jika dia menjadi _namjachingu_ mu, dia akan lebih mencintai _bubble tea_ dan Luhan nya daripada dirimu." Myungsoo semakin gencar menggoda Irrene, sementara gadis itu? Entahlah, dia menahan malu sampai hampir menangis seperti itu.

"Luhan? Se ..., Sehun _Yaoi_?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, air mata yang menggenang di kelopaknya membuat Myungsoo dan Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa kencang, lalu Sehun? Dia mendecak kesal melihat hyungnya menjahili Irrene hingga menangis.

"Hey, _hyung_. Kalian hampir membuatnya menangis. Kau tenang saja Irrene Oh, jika kau menerimaku menjadi namjachingu mu, aku tentu akan lebih mencintaimu dibanding apapun, termasuk Luhan dan _Bubble tea_. Kau jangan percaya ucapan Myungsoo _hyung _dan Luhan _gege_." Sehun mendekat kearah Irrene dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti dia menepuk-nepuk bayi kecil Kriss –_gege_nya—

"Apa-apaan kau mengganti marga pegawaiku seenaknya, Oh Sehun!"

"Dia saja tak keberatan, kenapa kau yang mengomel, Lulu ge? Oh iya, kau tunggu disini sebentar _yeobo_~ aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu,"

Pria es itu berlari ke dapur, dia mengambil gelas, _coffee, brown sugar_, sebotol _Irish wishky _dan _whipe cream_ dingin. Dia menyeduh _coffee_ di _press pot_, kemudian memasukkan 30 ml _whisky_ dan kemudian menuangkan _whipe cream_ ke atas punggung sendok dengan sangat lihai hingga membentuk lapisan-lapisan atau lipatan di atas permukaan _coffee_. Dia tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya yang sangat baik. Sehun kembali ke tempat dimana Hyungnya dan Irrene berada, kemudian memberikan _coffee_ yang dibuatnya kepada Irrene. Gadis itu terlihat bingung, namun dia menerima juga _coffee_ yang diberikan Sehun.

"Aku membuatkanmu _Irish Coffee_, kau tau maknanya?" Irrene menggeleng.

"Dengarkan aku. Pasangan yang sempurna itu layaknya secangir _Irish Coffee_. Dimana _coffee_ yang hangat dipadukan dengan _whipe cream_ yang dingin. Ketika diminum, _coffee_ hangat itu akan mengalir melewati lapisan-lapisan _whipe cream_ dan menimbulkan sensasi lumer yang menyenangkan. Sama seperti kau maupun aku. Pribadiku yang dingin membutuhkan seseorang yang hangat layaknya dirimu untuk melumerkan hatiku yang beku."

FIN

Hohoho, hai aku author newbie disini. Mohon bantuanya, review beserta sarannya ya ^_~ Ghamsahamnida ^^ /bow/


End file.
